And so It began HarukaMichiru
by Trixxie
Summary: New school, new life. Almost.
1. Chapter 1

First days were the worst, not sure what exactly you're doing unsure where to go and needing people around to ask questions. Haruka hated first days. She parked her car in the student's lot and headed for the door. A new school was exactly what she needed Haruka thought as she held the door for the few students behind her. An aqua haired beauty the only one of the group to say thank you. Haruka headed for the office.

'You're Haruka Tenoh.' The admissions secretary beamed.

'Yes.' Haruka replied.

'I've seen all of your races, you're amazing.' The secretary continued moving Haruka's name to the front of the list. Happy she wouldn't have to wait long Haruka flirted wit the secretary a little more before her name was called.

'Good morning Miss Tenoh.' The admissions director said, his rough exterior not matching the kindness in his voice.

'Good morning.'

'You've been invited to this school because of your dancing abilities.' The director said looking over Haruka's transcripts. 'These grades are impressive. I haven't been able to see any of your performances on the dance floor but to be honest Miss Tenoh; I never miss one of your races.' Haruka smiled in thanks. 'We have a motor cross team here, I'm sure they'd be thrilled to have you.'

'I'll look into that.'

'Do.' The director stressed. 'Here is your class schedule, along with a map and list of extra curricular activities. I hope you enjoy here Amara.' The director smiled at her using her given name.

'Thank you.' Haruka took the information from the director and excused herself from the office. She walked by the secretary and gave her a nod. The secretary blushed with delight. Haruka glanced at the map then to her schedule, her first class was a study spare so she headed for the library. Haruka sat in a small booth her lap top screen flashing as she checked her many e-mails. 'That's Haruka Tenoh' she heard the girls chatting behind her 'he's the most impressive racer. I just love him'. Haruka smiled, she was often confused for a boy. The way she dressed and held herself was a common defiant, combined with her love of motor cross and track most people just assumed she was a he. Haruka rarely corrected them. Haruka was very young when she started in the world of motor cross; she was six years old when her father took her to her first race. She was seven when she started racing herself. She'd always kept her hair short and found she connected with boys more then girls she'd tried dating boys but always found there was no spark. Her first girlfriend was in the seventh grade, Amara was heart broken when the girl decided she liked boys more and left Amara for Benji. Benji was Amara's best friend and only partner in motor cross. After that Haruka stayed to herself, she no longer answered to Amara and dropped everything that had made her happy, everything except racing. Grade eight started dark for Haruka, everyone in the school now knew she was a lesbian and people couldn't help but poke fun at her. She ignored them the best she could and poured herself into her studies. It was then she met Madam Kalem. Madam Kalem was opening a dance school. 'You're so graceful Amara. I'd like you to dance in my class.' Haruka had never done anything to feminine, her mother begged her to give it a try and to satisfy that request Haruka started dance. By the end of the school year Haruka was a motor cross genius but Amara was a dance prodigy. Haruka held both identities through grade nine and when she was offered the option to attend the prestigious Royal Branch High School for gifted students she finally saw an exit. Her parents were not thrilled about sending their daughter to school in another country but Haruka begged them, 'the people at that school don't know me. I can start over' she'd said. 'But Amara it's so far away.'

'Exactly.'

'you have to promise to call every day.'

'yes mom I'll call every day.'

'we'll miss you Mare'

'I'll miss you to dad. But I need this.'

Her parents had driven down with her a week before class was to start to help her settle into her place. At sixteen she was living alone and never happier.

'Excuse me.' The words broke though Haruka's memories, she looked up to see a blond haired girl beaming.

'Yes.'

'Are you Haruka Tenoh?"

'I am." Haruka answered annoyed.

'I'm a huge fan.'

'Thanks.' Haruka said standing and closing her lap top.

'I hope we have some classes together.'

'You never know.' Haruka turned and headed for the door. She paused only to listen to the group of girls sigh and giggle. Haruka's first real class was math. She loved math, so perfect. There was no question to the problems. There was only one answer, it was black and white no middle ground. Math was Haruka. Lunch came to quickly and Haruka headed once more to the library with hope of being left alone. She wasn't to lucky, there in the library was the same group of girls from before. The blond darted over the minute Haruka entered the library.

'You're in my Math class.' The girl said her voice so high it almost hurt.

'Am I.'

'Yes, you sit next to me didn't you notice?'

'I must not have. Sorry.' Haruka pushed softly by the girl and sat in the same secluded booth as before. She opened her computer and began typing.

'What are you working on?' the blond asked.

'That really isn't any of your business.' Haruka said sharply.

'I'm Mina.'

'Ok.'

'Those girls are my friends.' Mina pointed to the table of giggling girls.

'Yes.'

'That's Rei; she's here because she's a psychic. Next to her is Ami, she's a genius, then there's Lita world class cook and then there's me. I'm here because I'm famous.'

'For what?'

'Have you heard of Sailor V?'

'No.' Haruka answered honestly. Mina looked shocked and stood back, her hand on her chest. 'Should I have?'

'I, I'm famous.'

'Yes you mentioned that.' Haruka said straight. 'is that all? I'm rather busy.'

'Yes.' Mina turned and sulked back to the table where her friends began to comfort her. 'He'll be mine just you wait.' She commented to Rei who had a loose arm around her friend. Haruka frowned and continued on her work. Creating a new dance was hard; it was harder with all the distractions and even more when she didn't know the music. 'A girl named Michelle Kaioh will be writing it for you Amara. She's a world renown violinist.' The arts director had told her in an email. 'design what you can for the show case and we'll work on it together when the two of you start in August.'

The end of the day came slower then lunch had. Spanish, English and Social filled the afternoon and the new curriculum was nearly too much for Haruka to handle. 'I'll drop Spanish tomorrow' she thought as she entered the ladies change room. She pulled out her tights and changed quickly. She pinned back her bangs and locked the rest of her things before heading for the dance studio.

'Amara Tenoh, this is Michelle Kaioh.' The art director introduced the aqua haired girl standing on the stage with a violin in her hands.

'Hi.' Haruka said sharply.

'Good afternoon.' Michelle answered with a shy smile. 'I have to say I'm guilty of not having anything prepared. I wasn't sure what kind of dancing you did. I need to see something before I can write anything for you.'

'That's fine.' Haruka said taking first place and moving slowly into the dance she's been visioning. She was half way through her moment when she noticed a melody from the violin on the stage. A beautiful sweet sound that filled the room, it made Haruka dance softer and lighter.

'Just beautiful.' The art director smiled clapping her hands for both the girls. 'I'll leave you to practice. I see you don't really need my help.'

'That was nice.' Haruka said stretching her legs against the ballet bar.

'You dance so wonderfully.' Michelle said softly putting her violin back into it's case.

'Thank you.'

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow.' Michelle said gathering her books and turning to the door.

'How are you getting home?' Haruka asked.

'Walk. It's not too far.'

'Hold on, I'll drive you.'

'Thank you. That would be great.' Michelle waited while Haruka changed and was surprised when the feminine dancer emerged as the boyish figure before her.

'Ready?' Haruka asked.

'Yes.'

'Where did you learn to play like that?' Haruka asked pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street.

'My father, he was a violinist also.' Michelle answered staring out the window. There was a long silence when Michelle finally spoke, her voice soft and shy 'Amara where did you learn to dance like that?'

'Haruka.'

'Sorry?'

'I hate to be called Amara. Call me Haruka please. I don't think I learned to dance like that. I think it was always just inside me.'

'I wish I could move like that.'

'You play so beautifully Michelle, you move people like that.' Haruka said pulling up to the dorms where Michelle lived.

'Thank you.' Michelle smiled her face pink from the compliment Haruka had paid her. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' Haruka nodded and watched as Michelle left the car and walked to the doors. Haruka didn't leave until she was sure Michelle was in and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

'Good morning Haruka, I baked you these cookies.' A short red haired girl smiled, holding out a bag of double chocolate chip cookies.

'Thank you.'

'Good Morning Haruka, I did some extra Spanish notes for you.' A medium blond girl said handing a book to Haruka.

'Sorry I dropped Spanish. Thank you though.' Haruka pulled the doors open and darted to the library.

'Good Morning Haruka.' The group from the previous day chimed in unison, Mina in the middle with a box of breakfast pastries. 'Lita made these, would you like some?'

'Thank you. No.' Haruka declined as the bell for first class rang.

'I'll see you in Math class.' Mina said waving to Haruka as she left for her first class.

'Looks like you have a fan club.' Michelle said coming around a book shelf.

'Yes, unfortunate.' Haruka said looking over Michelle how lovely she was, shorter then Haruka who was tall for a girl. Michelle had amazing eyes that glittered like the ocean, which partnered her aqua colored hair perfectly.

'I wanted to give this to you; I made a demo of the song for your dance.'

'Thank you.' Haruka took the disk and put it into her laptop. The sweet sound of Michelle's violin filled the ear buds Haruka placed into her ears. She closed her eyes and let the music take her somewhere else.

'Good afternoon Haruka, I made this lunch for you.' The same red haired girl with the cookies from the morning handed her a box.

'Thank you.' Haruka said taking the box from the girl, who ran off after she'd done her job.

'Haruka!' Mina called from a table where she was seated with the same girls from the library. Next to her was a new girl, long blond pig tails with strange buns above them. Next to the bun girl was a familiar face.

'Darien.' Haruka smiled.

'Haruka!' Darien stood and hugged Haruka. 'How have you been?'

'Just fine, you?'

'How do you know Haruka?' the bun girl asked putting her arm around Darien.

'Haruka did a lecture at my school a year ago. It was about motor cross. I was doing a lecture at the same time, and no one showed up for my speech. Everyone was in the gym listening to Haruka.'

'They came to your piece after.' Haruka defended.

'Yea but all anyone could talk about for a month after was the Great Haruka Tenoh.' Darien smiled 'Haruka and I had lunch after.'

'I felt bad for steeling his thunder.'

'Hardly.' Darien laughed making space at the table for Haruka.

'Thanks but I'm just going to eat in the library. Busy busy.' She said waving to her friend as she headed again to her space in the library. 'You have to get me a date with him.' She heard Mina demand before turning the corner. Haruka dumped the lunch she'd been given in the garbage; she pulled out an apple and took a large bite before turning into her favorite booth in the library. She stayed cozy and alone in the booth for the remainder of lunch and only when the bell rang did she remove the buds from her ears and let herself leave the world Michelle had created for the one she currently lived. Haruka sat quietly in her science class listening to the guest speaker; Mr. Darien Shields give a lecture on some molecule combination. When the bell rang ending the day Haruka felt light as air as she changed into her tights and opened the door to the dance studio where Michelle was already playing.

'Hello Amara.' She smiled from the stage, her violin tucked under her chin.

'Michelle.' Haruka greeted annoyed at the use of her given name.

'Ladies, I hope you've both had a chance to practice you're pieces.' The art director announced, the girls nodded and got to their places. Michelle started the music and Haruka moved to it, they worked almost as one. 'Just beautiful' the director smiled, wiping a tear away from her eye. 'that's all for today.'

'Would you like me to drive you again?'

'Please.' Michelle smiled her cheeks again pink. Haruka changed quickly and lead Michelle to her car. 'You know you don't need to drive me everyday.'

'Ok just let me change.' The girls were nearly at Michelle's dorm when Michelle spoke again.

'Why do you dress like that?' she asked facing Haruka.

'Like what?'

'Like a boy. Why do you act like a boy?'

'Because it's what I'm comfortable in.' Haruka answered.

'But you're a girl Amara.'

'Haruka. And I know that. I don't act as a boy; I don't tell people I'm a boy.'

'People think you are.'

'That would be their own issue not mine.' Haruka snapped.

'I like you just as you are Haruka. I was only wondering.' Michelle said getting out of the car and rushing to the door of the dorm. Haruka again waited for Michelle to be well inside and safe before she drove home. Michelle's questions kept Haruka up most of the night. 'how dare she ask me that, who does she think she is.' Haruka tossed and turned. Finally around four in the morning Haruka left her bed and went for a run, she ran past the dorms that Michelle lived in, one single light was on and there in the window was the aqua haired girl headphones in, eyes closed, arms conducting invisible music. Haruka stopped and watched for a moment before she took off again


	3. Chapter 3

'Good morning Haruka. I baked you these lemon bars.' The same red haired girl smiled handing the baking to Haruka.

'Thank you.' Haruka said taking the bars and watching the red haired girl run away again. 'strange girl.'

'Good morning Haruka, how was your evening?' Mina asked as Haruka settled into her favorite booth in the library.

'Just fine thank you.'

'Do anything interesting?'

'Not really.' Haruka answered turning her computer on and placing the headphones into her ears. She clicked the link for Michelle's melody and closed her eyes mentally rehearsing her dance. Mina crossed her arms and stormed back to the table where she and her posse sat. Haruka sat quietly envisioning her dance, living in the music when a soft hand on her shoulder shook her from her beautiful world.

'Sorry did I frighten you?' Michelle asked.

'No, I was just not expecting anyone.'

'I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior yesterday. It was uncalled for and I'm sorry.' Michelle held out a package.

'What's this?' Haruka asked taking it from Michelle.

'Something to sweeten my apology I hope.' She blushed as Haruka opened the gift. Inside was a small painting, a girl in blue tights and short blond hair dancing, the title 'Amara.'

'It's beautiful thank you.'

'You once said my music moves you, well this is what I see when you move beautiful blues lighting the world.' Haruka blushed at Michelle's explanation. When Haruka turned to thank her properly Michelle was gone.

'Michelle is late.' The art director said noting the lack of music from the stage. Haruka took her stance and danced from memory. The class was nearly over when Michelle finally arrived the art director had already left and Haruka was about to change.

'I'm sorry.' She started.

'Don't apologize to me. It's Madam Moresh that cares if you are late.' Haruka snapped grabbing her bag and heading for the change room.

'No.' Michelle said her voice hard.

'What?'

'That's not true, you care Amara. Stop pretending you don't.' Michelle's voice was so full of emotion Haruka couldn't help but stop and stare at her.

'Fine.' Haruka said finally.

'Do you dislike me so?' Michelle asked her voice more timid and softer full of fear.

'What do you mean?' Haruka asked 'Why would I have any reason not to like you?'

'I just get the feeling like I bother you. And I wish not to bother you.'

'You don't bother me Michelle.' Haruka said her tone lower and less like her usual self. She was letting her guard down and this scared her a bit.

'I'm sorry to ask you such foolish questions. I promise not to be late again.' Michelle turned and left the gym. Haruka ran after her.

'How are you getting home today?'

'Walk.'

'Can I drive you?' Haruka asked, her voice almost shaking.

'Yes I would like that.' Michelle smiled. Haruka changed in record time leaving her tights on and putting her pants over them. She hurried to the doors where Michelle was waiting.

'Have you eaten?' Haruka asked pushing her hair out of her face.

'No.'

'Would you like to have some dinner with me?' the question escaped Haruka's mouth before she had time to think of what she was saying.

'Yes, I would very much like to have dinner with you.' Michelle beamed. The two girls got into Haruka's car and she drove them to a restaurant she'd wanted to try.

'I drive by here every day and I've never been.' Haruka said holding the door for Michelle. They sat at a table near the back of the restaurant; the waitress came by quickly and smiled when she saw who it was she'd be serving.

'Good evening Haruka.' The waitress smiled placing menus on the table.

'You're the girl who bakes for me.' Haruka said.

'Yes.' The red haired waitress blushed. 'Is this your date.'

'I am.' Michelle answered before Haruka could process the question.

'Well I recommend the special.' The waitress smiled leaving them time to look over the menu.

'My date?' Haruka questioned.

'Am I not?'

'I didn't realize.' Haruka started not knowing exactly what she didn't realize.

'If you'd rather I not be, that's alright to. I guess I was just hoping.'

'No, not at all.' Haruka smiled her cheeks red.

'Have I embarrassed the great Haruka Tenoh?' Michelle flirted.

'You have.' Haruka smiled moving her hand from her side to touch Michelle's hand resting on the table. The two sat quietly looking over the menu when the red haired waitress returned to take their order. 'You remind me of a story I once heard in Japan.' Haruka said after they were well into their meal. 'It was about a mermaid, she sang so beautifully that she brought peace to a world of war.'

'Is it because of my hair?' Michelle asked.

'No, it's because of your music, you're passion, you.' Michelle blushed and Haruka continued 'The story is that Michiru was an under water princess brought to earth to save man kind from an evil not seen before. But Michiru fell in love and lost her path. It wasn't until the evil threatened her love that she awoke as the warrior she was meant to be and saved the world.'

Haruka paused for only a moment 'I feel like you could save my world.' she said in a whisper, sure Michelle hadn't heard.

'That is a lovely story.' Michelle said.

'Yes well you remind me of the Mermaid, you are Michiru.'

'Thank you for dinner Amara, it was lovely.'

'It was nothing.'

'Will you eat lunch with me tomorrow?' Michelle asked softly.

'Yes.'

'Then I'll see you then.' Michelle leaned over and kissed Haruka's cheek before she left the vehicle. Haruka sat for a moment her hand on the place where Michelle's lips had just been. Haruka's drive home seemed to take forever, but finally she pulled into the parking garage of her building. She pushed the elevator button to her floor and fumbled with her keys when she made it to her door. Once inside she undressed and slipped into the bath. 'this is not happening' she told herself letting the water flow around her. Haruka closed her eyes the face of the beautiful aqua haired girl burned into her memory. Her cheek tingled from where the lips had brush against. 'you have no idea what your getting into Michelle' Haruka warned the steamy bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

'Good morning Haruka.' The red haired girl smiled, this time not having any gifts today. 'Good morning Grace.' Haruka smiled at the waitress remembering the name tag from the night before. Grace turned and odd shade of red, matching her hair, then ran away as she usually did.

'Good morning Haruka.' Mina said as Haruka took her place in the library. 'When are you going to talk to me?'

'I talk to you daily.' Haruka answered.

'We should go to a movie.' Mina suggested.

'I don't think I have time for that.' Haruka said putting her headphones in and turning on her music.

'I wont go away that easy.' Mina threatened sitting next to Haruka. 'What are you listening to?'

'Music, please go I need to concentrate.'

'What kind of music, whose it by? I just bought a new cd I love.' Mina chatted but Haruka tuned her out turning Michelle's melody up to drown out the voice next to her.

'I don't think she's listening to you Mina.' Rei said from the table of girls.

'We should be getting to class.' Ami added gathering up her books and grabbing Mina's bag.

'I'll see you in math class.' Mina said to Haruka before grabbing her bag from Ami and heading off to her first class.

'Hello Michiru.' Haruka smiled sitting next to the aqua haired girl at the lunch table. No one usually sat with Michelle, and the fact that Haruka was, caused quiet a stir in the crowd. Michelle turned a pale pink before she smiled and said 'Hello Haruka.'

'Haruka, you don't need to sit with her, you can sit at our table.' Mina injected grabbing Haruka's lunch and walking it to her waiting table. Haruka ignored Mina and pulled an apple from her bag.

'The lunches hear aren't very healthy.'

'You're so right.' Michelle replied taking out her home made salad.

'What does he see in her?' Mina fumed.

The end of the day couldn't have come at any better time; Haruka was starting to get a head ach from listening to Darien's explanation of molecules and their properties. she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

'Haruka, hold on.' Darien called after her.

'What's up?'

'We're having a party this weekend for Ami, it's her birthday. We'd love it if you could come.'

'I don't know what day is it? I race this weekend.'

'Friday night. Eight my place.' Darien handed her directions to the party then wandered back into the class. Haruka went straight to the studio.

'I was invited too.' Michelle smiled taking out her invitation. 'Serena invited me.'

'I have practice until ten, but I could meet you there. If you wanted to go.'

'I've never been to a party before.' Michelle frowned.

'You'll be great.' Haruka said putting her arm around Michelle. The girls practiced their routine until Haruka could barely stand and Michelle's fingers were numb. 'Home?' Haruka asked falling to the floor.

'Yes please.' Michelle agreed. Haruka changed and the girls climbed into her car. 'This is my favorite part of the day.' Michelle said gazing out the window.

'Why?' Haruka asked.

'Because I'm all alone with you. there is no expectations, no worries. just us.'

Haruka blushed at this revelation; she'd been thinking the same thing.

Friday seemed like just another day to Haruka but the buzz around the school was different. Everyone was excited about the weekend and Michelle was nervous about the party. 'You'll be fine.' Haruka smiled dropping Michelle off after their practice.

'I know, what time will you be there?'

'Just after ten, unless you want to watch me race, then we could go together.' Haruka offered.

'No, I think I'll go to the party. I'll wait for you there.' Michelle brushed her hand against Haruka's before leaving the car. Haruka drove home and changed into her racing uniform; she grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt for the party after and took off for her laps.

Michelle stood outside the apartment door for a while debating how she should act at the party. Serena opened the door with a huge smile. 'Michelle you came.'

'Yes.' Michelle answered allowing Serena to usher her into the party.

'Let me introduce you to everyone. I don't think they know you.' Serena pulled Michelle around the room introducing her to everyone. 'this is Lita and next to her is Rei.'

'Nice to meet you.' Michelle said extending her hand to the girls. Lita jumped up and hugged Michelle 'Hi.' She beamed. Rei shook her hand. Serena dragged her to the next group of girls, one Michelle recognized as Haruka's stocker. 'This is Mina; she's not exactly your biggest fan.'

'Hi.' Michelle said

'Are you Haruka's girlfriend?' Mina asked avoiding the greeting.

'Um.' Michelle started before Serena rolled her eyes and pulled Michelle to the next person.

'This is Ami.'

'Oh, Happy Birthday.' Michelle smiled handing a small package to the birthday girl. Ami blushed and accepted the gift. She opened it and was excited to find a book on math equations.

'Thank you so much.' Ami said hugging Michelle.

'You're welcome.'

Serena finally left Michelle alone after introducing her to everyone at the party. Some people had heard of Michelle but few talked to her. She made her way out to the balcony and stayed there as the party roared inside. Hurry up Haruka she silently begged feeling a presence behind her she turned to see Darien standing behind her holding two cups.

'Here Michelle.' He said handing her one of the cups.

'Thank you.' She smiled accepting the drink. 'Thank you for having me.'

'Yes Serena said you're in her art class.'

'Well that's not exactly correct. I teach the art class.' Michelle explained.

'Oh, well Serena just adores you.' Darien said taking the space next to Michelle.

'She's lovely.' Michelle said staring into the cup. 'so full of life.'

'Yes she is.'

'How did you two meet?' Michelle asked keeping the conversation going.

'It's a bit complicated but we're destined to be together.' Darien said emotionless.

'Oh, it's nice to find the one your meant to be with so young.'

'Some days, other days I wonder how on earth we're even close.'

'I'm sure everyone feels that way.' Michelle said

'Yes you're probably right.' Darien smiled. 'well I'll leave you to your thoughts. Is Haruka planning to make an appearance?'

'Yes, later.'

'Or now' Haruka said from behind the couple.

'Haruka!' Darien greeted shaking his friend's hand.

'Are you moving in on my date Darien?' Haruka asked lightly.

'Well she is a beauty but no.' Darien defended. 'I think I will leave you two alone, go find Serena make sure she's not breaking anything.' Michelle and Haruka laughed and Darien wandered back into his apartment.

'How was racing?' Michelle asked turning back to the edge of the balcony.

'Fast.' Haruka answered standing behind Michelle. 'How has the party been?'

'I've been out here. I think it's going well.'

'Where is the birthday girl? I have something for her.' Haruka asked.

'Inside, she has the shorter hair.'

'Kind of blue isn't it?' Haruka asked peaking into the apartment. Michelle gave a short laugh before nodding. 'Okay don't move I'll be right back.' Haruka stepped into the party and made her way over to Ami. 'Happy Birthday Ami.' She said handing the birthday girl her gift.

'Thank you Haruka-san.' Ami smiled opening the small box of exotic tea. 'My favorite tea how did you know?'

'I saw you drinking it in the library. It's hard to find in the US.'

'Thank you Haruka-san.' Ami beamed hugging Haruka.

'Err, you're welcome.' Haruka said obviously uncomfortable with the girl hugging her. Haruka made her way around the room, trying to avoid Mina without success.

'Haruka!'

'Yes.' Haruka answered nearly at the door to the balcony.

'You must not have seen me. Thank you for coming. You look good.' Mina said wrapping her arm around Haruka's and dragging her from the door. 'Have you tried any of these lettuce wraps, Lita made them and they're fantastic.' Mina rambled as Haruka glanced to the balcony where Michelle was watching her and laughing. Haruka frowned and followed Mina without force. She took the lettuce wrap Mina handed her and ate it. 'Isn't it delicious?'

'Yes, lovely.' Haruka said trying her best to make Michelle who was still watching, jealous. 'What is this?' Haruka asked pointing to the charred cookies Serena had made.

'Oh I don't recommend that.' Mina said

'Ok.' Haruka smiled. 'I think I should find Michelle. I'll see you later alright.'

'Yes.' Mina burst. Haruka slowly walked back to the balcony.

'Did you enjoy that?' Michelle asked sharply.

'Are you jealous?' Haruka grinned.

'Maybe.' Michelle replied turning her back to Haruka.

'Good.'

'What do you mean?' Michelle turned back quickly nearly knocking Haruka over, who was now standing right behind Michelle.

'I like the idea of you being jealous if I flirt with another girl.' Haruka said putting her arms around Michelle.

'Oh.' Michelle said settling into Haruka's embrace. 'Just don't make it a habit.'

'Okay Michiru, I wont.'


	5. Chapter 5

The school year went on daily without fail. Each day nearly the same Haruka arrived and started in the library, the red haired waitress no longer baked for her but still greeted her. Haruka and Michelle had become very close, and were now viewed as the schools number one couple. People obviously oblivious to the fact Haruka was a girl. This didn't bother either of them. The end of year gala was quickly approaching as was the schools end of year dance. 'Everyone will know by the dance that you're a girl Amara.' Michelle warned as they sat hand in hand under one of the large trees on the school grounds during lunch one spring day.

'I don't worry about me Michiru, but they'll start calling you horrible names.'

'Oh Amara, I'm not scared of the names they will call me. I'll have you.' Michelle said raising her face to the warmth of the sun. Haruka squeezed Michelle's hand.

'And you do have me Michiru.' Haruka said her voice barley a whisper.

'Yes I do.' Michelle replied. Haruka blushed unsure Michelle had heard her. Michelle leaned over and kissed Haruka softly on the lips. 'I fear nothing with you.' She declared.

'I have a race on Friday, the gala is Friday night and the dance is Saturday.' Haruka stated.

'Yes.'

'So Monday will be the worst day for the both of us.'

'Yes.'

'We could skip.' Haruka offered.

'And let them win? Amara, that's not like you.'

'Alright. Would you like me to wear the girl's uniform that day? It is the last official day of school after all.' Haruka teased.

'Not at all. I can't really picture you in a dress. Not a real one.'

'I have worn them. I don't like to, but I do have a few.' Haruka said.

'Wear what you always wear. I like that best.' Michelle said as the bell rang behind them.

'Back to it.' Haruka frowned. Michelle nodded. 'Are you coming to my race on Friday?'

'Would you like me there?' Michelle flirted.

'Only if you want to.' Haruka said trying to sound indifferent.

'Then no.' Michelle teased. Haruka looked surprised but walked into the school without a word. 'I'll be there Amara. You know that.'

'I'll see you after class Michiru.' Haruka smiled hugging Michelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Trista stood in the door way of time. Her dreams had been taking her hear nightly for some time, still she knew nothing of her purpose at the gates. 'A dark force is coming.' A distant voice warned. 'you must gather the protectors of the crystal and find the Princess of the Moon.'

'How am I to do that?' Trista demanded

'The protectors will soon show their true selves to you.'

'Why me?'

'Because Princess Pluto, you are the guardian. It is your destiny.'

Trista replayed her dream over and over, trying to make sense of what she'd been told. She couldn't figure out how she was a guardian of anything, she was a college student, a dorm master for spare cash and she certainly didn't know anything about a moon princess or a crystal. The dream haunted her she looked everywhere for a sign of a protector. Trista wasn't sure what the signs would be.

'Trista.' Michelle Kaioh's voice broke through her thoughts.

'Michelle what can I do for you?'

'I wanted to invite you to Haruka's race on Friday.' The aqua haired girl smiled at Trista.

'I'm sorry?' Trista asked slightly confused. She looked over Michelle carefully, the aqua hair, gemstone eyes and a faint symbol of Neptune gracing her forehead. Wait, Trista stopped and stared at the faint symbol. A protector.

'Haruka, race?' Michelle smiled.

'Yes, yes I'd love to.' Trista accepted considering she may be able to find more protectors. If Michelle was one, there must be more. Who would have guessed, Trista thought, Michelle a protector, such a beautiful delicate flower?

Michelle lead Trista to where she usually sat. The girls waved at Haruka who was checking the oil levels on her bike. 'So you two are pretty close.' Trista smiled.

'Yes.' Michelle answered.

'Haruka is a girl isn't she.' Trista asked gently.

'Yes.'

'Yes I thought so.' The girls sat quietly watching the race, Haruka won, without doubt. She met them at the end of the track after the crowd had all gone.

'This is Trista.' Michelle introduced.

'Nice to meet you.' Haruka said shaking Trista's hand.

'And you Haruka.' Trista smiled catching a glimpse of the Uranus symbol faintly bracing Haruka's forehead. Another protector.

'Are you going to the gala tonight?' Haruka asked.

'I am. I can't wait to see you dance, and hear Michelle play.'

'She's amazing.' Haruka smiled taking Michelle's hand.

'I'm alright; you bring the music to life.'

'I look forward to watching both of you.' Trista smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The lights in the theater went out and the crowd began to settle. 'Whenever you're ready.' Madam Moresh instructed Michelle. Michelle nodded and took her place. Haruka was already on the stage, paused in the starting pose.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have a special finale. The evening has been filled with the talents of our school and we have been lucky to be exposed to the leaders of tomorrow with their work today.' Madam Moresh began. 'now we are about to be entertained by a world famous violinist whose talent is incomparable. And a dancer whose grace and performance will leave you breathless. Miss Amara Tenoh and Miss Michelle Kaioh.' The crowd burst into applause as Michelle began her melody. Amara turned and jumped, she danced through the tune as though she were walking on water. By the end of the performance the crowd was on it's feet. Mina turned to Serena 'Is that Haruka's sister?'

'I think so.' Serena answered wiping the tears from her eyes and clapping loudly.

'You were amazing.' Haruka said to Michelle after they were behind the stage.

'You were.' Michelle said putting her violin into it's case. Haruka placed her hand on Michelle's shoulder and pulled her into a kiss.

'You ladies were amazing!' Madam Moresh beamed

'Thank you.' The girls chimed together.

'The crowd is wild. Are you staying around for the after party?'

'No.' Haruka dismissed, looking to Michelle to confirm.

'No we're just going home.' Michelle agreed.

'To bad, you'll be missed. The stars of the night.' Madam Moresh sang as she wandered back to the dressing rooms of the other performers.

'You're not going home.' Haruka teased taking Michelle's hand and leading her out of the theater and straight to Haruka's car.

'Oh my.' Michelle blushed. Haruka put the roof of the car down before climbing in and starting the engine.

'I want you to see something.'

'What' Michelle asked curious?

'It's a surprise.' Haruka grinned pressing the gas pedal.

The ocean air was crisp and the beach was deserted as Haruka and Michelle walked hand in hand in the tide. 'It's beautiful.' Michelle commented when they had finally made it to the beach from the car. 'I've never seen the moon reflect like that on the water before.' Michelle smiled taking off her shoes and letting the water rush around her feet as she walked. Haruka seemed to have lost her voice; she'd been quiet for much of the drive and was still. 'Are you alright Amara?' Haruka said nothing, simply nodded watching Michelle play with the water. The moon was high; Haruka took off her jacket and laid it on the sand to keep Michelle's dress from getting dirty as the girls sat.

'You look really pretty tonight Michiru.' Haruka said staring at the moon.

'Thank you.' Michelle said, sitting as close to Haruka as she could. Michelle put head on Haruka's shoulder and wrapping her arms around Haruka. 'Amara.' Michelle started.

'hmm?'

'This has been the best night of my life.'

'Mmm.' Haruka replied, turning from the moon to gaze at Michelle.

'I love you Amara.' Michelle said her eyes meeting Haruka's. 'Haruka.'

'I love you too Michiru.' Haruka said kissing Michelle softly.

'Will you take me home Amara?' Michelle asked. Haruka's smiled faded had she done something wrong?

'Yes.'

'Not to the dorm, to your apartment. I've never seen your place.'

'No you haven't.' Haruka said standing and giving her hand to Michelle to help her up. Once the girls in were in the car again, Haruka started to get nervous. 'My place isn't all that great.' She started.

'That's fine. I just want to see how you are when you're not with me.' Michelle said her gazes stuck on the passing night. They arrived at Haruka's apartment faster then Haruka had wanted.

'This is it.' Haruka said getting out of the car and running over to open Michelle's door. Michelle stood quietly as Haruka fiddled with her keys; finally she got the right one and opened the door to her apartment. It was small but cozy. Posters of bikes graced the walls, a plant sat in the corner slightly brown from lack of water. The apartment was cleaner then Michelle thought it would be. Michelle wandered from the entrance to the living room, there was a small TV a couch and a coffee table covered in motor cross magazines and school books. The next room Michelle ventured into was the kitchen, it was bare, the fridge empty except for sports drinks and three apples. From the kitchen Michelle went to the bathroom, she paused only for a moment before walking straight into Haruka's bedroom, where Haruka was seated on her bed.

'I don't spend much time anywhere but here.' She said. Michelle smiled at her and went about examining the room. The walls were bare except for the painting Michelle had given her, on the night stand was a picture of Haruka with what Michelle assumed was her mother and father standing behind a motor cross bike, Haruka had a gold medal around her neck. Michelle wandered from the night stand to Haruka's closet, where she found jeans and shirts hung haphazardly. Michelle touched the clothes and closed her eyes as she breathed in the scent of Haruka. 'Michelle?'

'You're not as tough as you seem.' Michelle said softly, turning from the closet to face Haruka.

'Not to you.' Haruka answered standing from the bed to face Michelle. Michelle slid her arms around Haruka's neck and gazed into her dark blue eyes. 'I feel like a completely different person when I'm around you Michiru.' Haruka said so softly Michelle almost couldn't hear.

'Is that a good thing?' Michelle teased.

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Why not? I hate the person I am. With you I feel like I'm the person I should be.' Haruka said, closing her eyes to hide her pain from Michelle.

'I love the person you are Amara.' Michelle said kissing Haruka softly on the lips. 'I love you when you're dancing; you're so feminine and beautiful. I love you when you're racing and you're masculine and hard.' Haruka opened her eyes. 'I see both sides. You try to hide from it, you run away hoping that the truth wont catch you. But I see your truth Amara. And I love it.' Tears filled Haruka's eyes, she'd never cried before not really. Michelle understood her and accepted her just as she was, Michelle knew that she was a girl and didn't care.

'Michiru.' Haruka started her emotions gathering in her throat.

'It's ok Amara.' Michelle smiled. Haruka wasn't used to being emotional; she was used to being the protector.

'What about you.' Haruka said putting her emotions back into check.

'Me?' Michelle repeated pulling Haruka to the bed where they sat. 'What do you want to know?'

'Everything. Why a beautiful girl like you is sitting on my bed confessing her love for me.'

'That's silly.' Michelle laughed.

'Tell me why.' Haruka pressed pushing a lock of Michelle's hair away from her face and behind her ear. Michelle blushed at Haruka's loving touch.

'I don't understand the question Amara. What do you mean why?' Michelle asked laughing slightly. Haruka laughed too, she was glad the mood had become lighter.

'Well, what makes a star violin prodigy and international artist with boys chasing after her fall in love with a tom boy motor cross racing girl?'

'Who dresses like a boy and is a sensational dancer.' Michelle added.

'Exactly.' Haruka laughed.

'Well.' Michelle blushed. 'I don't know. I saw you when you held the door for me and I couldn't get your face out of my mind. Of course I didn't know then that you were a girl. But it didn't matter, when I saw you in the studio my heart felt so full and happy. I just wanted to be near you. You made me feel like I knew what I was doing. When I painted and when I played I always felt like I was wrong, the melody was never perfect the colors never just so. But after meeting you Amara, the sound is perfect pitch and the colors match so well.'

'Oh.' Haruka said, blushing so much her face hurt.

'I've had boyfriends before, they all annoyed me. They wanted to show me off, look at my girlfriend she's a talented musician and isn't she beautiful. I hated that. With you I'm not just a show piece.'

'But you are a talented musician and a beauty.' Haruka injected.

'Shush you!' Michelle laughed playfully pushing Haruka, who fell on to her back pulling Michelle on top of her. Both girls blushed and Haruka closed her eyes letting her mouth find Michelle's. 'mm' Michelle moaned letting Haruka deepen the kiss. The embrace lasted a while before Michelle broke it. 'that would be why.' She said leaning on her side, her legs now entwined with Haruka's.

'And tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow everyone will see us just as they have for the last year.'

'No, they'll see two girls together.'

'That would be their issue, as you so bluntly put it once.' Michelle said touching Haruka's cheek. 'Why do you keep going back to that Amara? Are you concerned I will suddenly realize you're a girl and I'm a girl and what we're doing is wrong?' Haruka nodded slightly, her eyes locked on Michelle. 'Well, I'm quiet aware you're a girl and what we are doing is not wrong.' She kissed Haruka.

'I love you.' Haruka said.

'I love you.' Michelle replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka awoke slowly, her bed was warm but something new, it was crowded. The memories of the night before flooded back to her and she smiled wide rolling over and throwing her arms around Michelle.

'Good morning.' Michelle greeted pushing herself into Haruka's arms.

'Morning.' Haurka breathed, inhaling the scent of Michelle's hair. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Yes.' Michelle answered smiling to herself. 'Better then I had in a long time.'

'Good.'

'What time is it?' Michelle asked.

'Almost ten.' Haruka answered picking up her watch.

'Oh no, I have to go.' Michelle panicked. 'I have an appointment at ten thirty.'

'Ok calm down, I'll drive you.' Haurka bolted out of bed and grabbed some clothes she changed quickly before grabbing a bag from her closet and handing it to Michelle.

'What's this?'

'Something you can wear.' Haruka answered brushing her teeth. Michelle opened the bag to see a long navy skirt with a soft peach blouse. 'See I do have girl stuff.' Haruka laughed spitting into the sink and handing the toothbrush to Michelle. Within minutes the girls were on their way to Michelle's appointment.

'Here's good.' Michelle said pointing to an open curb.

'I'll pick you up at eight alright.' Haruka smiled.

'Yes that's fine.' Michelle said kissing Haruka and running up to the building they'd parked near.


	9. Chapter 9

Haruka stood outside the dorm, it was seven fifty five and she was nervous. Pacing around the door in her tux she went over and over the night before. How Michelle had felt, her scent, her touch.

'Ready.' Michelle said appearing from the shadows. Her aqua hair tightly tied back in a beautiful braid, makeup she never wore gracing her face enhancing the color of her eyes and making her pouted lips look desirable. Haruka couldn't speak; she only stared looking over Michelle starting at her feet which were held in silver sandals, her toes painted the same aqua marine of her hair. The dress was also silver; it hugged her body perfectly like a silk skin the neckline plunging just enough to show the dip of her bosom without being scandalous.

'I, you.' Haruka stuttered. 'this is for you.' She managed holding out a small velvet box. Michelle took it and opened the gift. Inside the box was a beautiful silver cross with sparkling aqua marine jewels.

'Oh Haruka.' Michelle gasped. Haruka took the necklace out of the box and shook as she tried to fasten it behind Michelle's neck. 'It's lovely.' Michelle said kissing Haruka.

'You look amazing.' Haruka finally managed as they parked the car in the student's lot of the school.

'Thank you.' Haruka offered Michelle her arm, and the girls walked into the gym where the dance was taking place. Haruka took Michelle's coat to the check and grabbed them some punch on her way to the table Michelle had picked she ran into Mina.

'Haruka, you look nice.' Said the blond.

'And you Mina, red is really your color.' Haruka smiled her usual hard exterior somewhere else tonight.

'Oh thank you.' Mina blushed.

'You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me.' Haruka softly pushed by Mina who followed anyway ignoring the polite exit.

'You're sister dances beautifully.' Mina said

'My what?' Haruka stopped.

'You're sister, yesterday in the gala.' Mina explained taking one of the cups from Haruka. 'She danced with Michelle, didn't you see it?'

'I must have missed it.' Haruka said with a laugh. 'My sister.' She said to Michelle returning to the table and setting down the single cup of punch.

'You have a sister?' Michelle asked puzzled.

'No, but they think Amara is my sister.' Haruka explained in disbelief.

'Oh.' Michelle laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Trista stood in the corner of the gym, her job for the evening was the same as Darien watch over the couples and ensure nothing gets out of hand. But Trista had another mission, find the protectors. Amara was one; Michelle was one there was a good chance more students would reveal themselves as protectors.

'Trista.' Michelle smiled waving from a table where she was seated next to Amara, who was in a tux. Strange girl Trista thought.

'Good evening Michelle, you look lovely. Where did you get your necklace?'

'Amara gave it to me.' Michelle replied, placing a gentle hand on Haruka's leg.

'It's wonderful.' Trista said.

'Yes. Are you having a good time?' Michelle asked.

'I suppose. No one has done anything they shouldn't. As long and you two continue to behave I'm sure all will be well.' Trista teased.

'We'll try to behave.' Haruka smiled. It was then the room got dark, a cold swept through and every part of Trista's body became tense.

'Arise moon princess.' A dark voice boomed from the dark. Students screamed and a few girls fainted. 'I said arise.' The voice demanded. Trista held her place next to Amara and Michelle knowing that in a moment their lives would change forever. A black cloud appeared in the center of the gym, a man covered in dark robes stood a staff in his right hand and a clear ball in his left. 'I can see you Princess, I know you are here.' He bellowed showing the crystal ball to the crowed, the reflection of a face Trista couldn't make out. She closed her eyes, the dream was coming true, from inside her sleeve she retrieve the pen she'd been given in the dream. The pen that would change her from Trista the college student to Trista the guardian of Pluto the protector of time and space, from normal to Princess and solider. Trista ducked out of the room and into the hall, she raised the pen into the air and shouted 'Pluto Princess Power.' Instantly she was swept into a bubble where her clothes were removed and replaced with a body hugging suit, into her hand she called a staff. Atop her staff was the oracle, a talisman she'd protected in a past life.

'Come to me Moon Princess.' The voice demanded again.

'Dead Scream' Trista yelled, pointing the staff into the air as a ball of energy erupted from it and shot like a bolt of lighting to the dark man. Haruka grabbed Michelle and pulled her into the hall. The symbol of Uranus clear on her forehead just as the symbol for Neptune was clear on Michelle's.

'What's going on?' Haurka asked holding her head in her hands.

'It's our fate Amara.' Michelle answered her body still as a pen appeared in front of her. Michelle took the pen into her hands and called high into the sky 'Neptune Princess Power.' A sea of water caressed around Michelle as she was stripped of her silver dress and emerged as a solider. Haruka followed her, grabbing the pen that appeared and shouting 'Uranus Princess Power.'

'World Shaking' Amara called; her right hand in the air demanding the power of the earth below her.

'Deep Submerge' Michelle followed.

'We are the sailor scouts of the outer solar system. Sworn to protect the princess of the moon.' Sailor Pluto explained as the gym began to clear out. Darien to her left had already joined the fight as Tuxedo Mask.

'I am Tuxedo Mask, guardian of the Earth and protector of the Princess.'

'You fools are no match for me.' The dark man said raising his staff and forcing a dark energy from it, hitting Trista square in the chest. Michelle rushed to her side to make sure she was ok. Haruka charged toward the man, pushing her fist into his glass ball, glimpsing Mina, Lita, Ami and Rei cowering under a table, their foreheads a glow with the symbols of Venus, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars. Tuxedo Mask must have noticed this too for within seconds he was next to the girls, helping them realize their past.

'Mercury Princess Power.' Ami shouted taking the pen and allowing a splash of water change her from the blue dress she'd been wearing to the same solider suite Haruka and Michelle wore, the skirt a baby blue.

'Venus Princess Power.' Mina followed her red dress fading into an orange version.

'Jupiter Princess Power.' Lita called, changing into a green suite.

'Mars Princess Power.' Rei went last, her solider suite red. 'Mars Fire Soul' she attacked, the bolt of flame nearly missing Haurka but effectively knocking over the dark man.

'Moon Princess Power.' The group heard glancing around for who could be calling it. A bright pink light appeared from behind the stage curtain followed by Sailor Moon. 'How dare you interrupt our school dance searching for a Princess who is long gone.' Sailor Moon demanded.

'Moon Princess.' The dark man said delighted as he made his way to Sailor Moon.

'I don't think so.' Haruka said again raising her hand to the sky and demanding the force of the earth. 'World Shaking' the attack forced the dark man to his knees.

'Dead Scream' Trista called again, the beam from her staff paralyzing the dark man as Michelle pulled out a mirror from no where and faced it to the dark man.

'Submarine Reflection.' She said calmly letting the light of the mirror capture the dark man turning him to dust.

'We will not rest.' He called his body failing him. 'She will be ours.'

Sailor Moon jumped off the stage and joined the rest of the group in the center of the gym. 'Are you alright Pluto?' she asked.

'Yes, I'm alright Sailor Moon.'

'I thought this war was over.' Sailor moon said sadly.

'I think we all did.' Sailor Mars agreed.

'It appears we were wrong, we have a new enemy.' Sailor Mercury added.

'Yes.' Neptune and Uranus nodded.

'The lives we were leading are over.' Venus said.

'Our true calling.' Pluto said nodding.

'Yes. Our true calling.' Tuxedo Mask agreed. 'But for the rest of tonight, we party.' He smiled taking off his mask and his warrior persona. The girls followed removing their tiaras to resume their earlier selves.

'Wait.' Mina gasped staring at Haruka.

'What?'

'You're a girl!' Mina shouted.

'I never said otherwise.' Haruka smiled.

'Oh man!' Mina frowned as the girls around her erupted in laughter. Michelle took Haruka's hand and led her into the lobby.

'How did you know what to do?' Haruka asked linking her fingers with Michelle's.

'I've been dreaming about it. When the darkness arrived I just knew.'

'I felt like something was coming. But I just thought I was being silly.' Haruka said.

'We're not just high school kids anymore.'

'No we're not, but seeing all of those past memories makes me feel better.' Haruka smiled.

'Why?' Michelle asked looking up at her lover.

'Because now I'm sure you're supposed to be with me. We've done it already a few times.'

'Oh Amara!' Michelle laughed, Haruka joined her feeling good to relax.

'I love you Michiru, Princess of Neptune and goddess of the deep.'

'And I love you Amara, Princess of Uranus and goddess of the air.' A burst of rose petals seemed to fall from the sky as Haruka kissed Michelle. 'This is only the beginning.' She said.

'Yes. It is.' Michelle agreed.


End file.
